


My One and Only

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: Many Shades of Sabriel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel being an Ass, Hurt Sam Winchester, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't stand Gabriel's sleeping around anymore.  He wasn't sure exactly what he expected when he tried to confront him, but it certainly wasn't being asked why it was a problem.  All he asked was for Gabe to be monogamous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written from this request: "I don’t know if you’ve seen that gifset that’s going around where Sam is asking Gabe to be monogamous and Gabe goes “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Sam, but angels don’t exactly do monogamous” (and shows flashes of orgies/references to orgies that Cas, Gabe, and Balthazar have made), but that post is BEGGING to be turned into a fic. I’m not sure if Sam would convince Gabe to be monogamous after all or if Gabe’d expand Sam’s horizons but…have fun?"

Gabriel should have known the moment he walked into the motel to find Sam sitting at the dining room table looking tense instead of waiting by the door to give him a ‘welcome home kiss’ before they hurried off to their bedroom to show each other JUST how much they’ve missed each other throughout the day.

“Hey Sammich, where’s my kiss?”  Gabe stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, clearing his throat and putting on a more serious face when Sam refused to look at him.  Moving over to the table he sat down next to him, his eyebrows knitting together with worry when the hunter moved his hand away when he reached for it.  “What’s wrong?”

“Care to explain these to me?”  Sam asked, turning his laptop screen so that Gabriel could see it.  On the screen were several pictures from him at a party a week previous making out with no less than three different people, to to mention a rather scandalous set of him in a dark corner being none too subtle about an under the table blowjob he was receiving.

“You were sick with the flu, so I went out.  Don’t you remember that night?”  Gabe said easily, raising an eyebrow when Sam slammed the laptop shut with a curse.  “What’s the big deal here?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”  Sam snapped, Gabe wincing at the sudden volume rise in his voice.  “Gabe, this is CHEATING.”

“Only if we say it is.  To me it was just meaningless sex and flirting.”  Gabe shrugged.  Sam turned red, looking away from his boyfriend.

“Well to me, that’s cheating.  I don’t go around fucking anyone or anything with legs that’s willing, I’m in a relationship with YOU.  You’re all I’m supposed to need, that’s sort of part of being in a relationship!”  Sam said through gritted teeth.  When he finally turned back to Gabriel, the archangel couldn’t bear to see the tears clinging to Sam’s eyelashes, especially since he knew he’d put them there.  “When you asked me to be your boyfriend, I assumed you wanted a monogamous relationship.”

“I never said that though, that’s just what you expected.”  Gabe said slowly, looking down at his hands on the table top when a tear slipped down down Sam’s cheek.  “Is that what you want?  Me, to be monogamous I mean?”

“That’s all I ever wanted Gabriel.”  Sam said in a broken voice, finally reaching out to grab the angel’s hands.  “I want you to love me, JUST me.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but angels aren’t exactly the monogamous type.”  Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “I mean, you met Balthazar, I don’t need to explain him.  And Castiel might be with Dean, but I know for a fact he brings in other people for kicks, especially Anna or Lisa.  Dean’s alright with that being a part of how Castiel functions, why can’t you do the same for me?”

“I’m not my brother, I don’t like that.”  Sam sighed, taking his hands away from Gabriel’s.  The archangel nearly whined, curling his arms around himself to deal with the uncomfortable emptiness Sammy was dropping into the pit of his stomach.  “When I’m in a relationship, it’s because I only want to be with one person.  When I got together with you, I thought you knew that.”

“Why does this matter so much to you?”

For a moment, Sam didn’t say anything.  Standing up, he gathered his coat and wallet, stopping only when he’d reached the door.  He talked over his shoulder, refusing to look back at Gabriel.

“It hurts me to have to share you.  You might not understand that, but you should at least try to respect how I feel.  Every time something like this happens, every time a new picture surfaces or I hear something from a contact about seeing you out with someone else or you come back to me smelling like someone else’s bed, my heart breaks all over again.  Pretty soon, I’m not going to be able to put it back together again.”  Tears were clear in his voice.  Though Gabriel wanted to get up and comfort him, he knew it would only make things worse if he did.  When Sam got like this, the last thing he wanted was to be touched.  “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”  Gabe asked in shock. 

“No, but this is your last chance.  I won’t put up with this anymore Gabriel, I can’t stand it.”  Opening the door, Sam finally looked back at him, his jaw set with resolve.  “I’m going to stay in Cas and Dean’s room tonight.  You can either leave here and go about your life as you always have with multiple partners, or you can choose to be with me and only me.  If you choose me, be here in the morning when I come back, but if not… just lock the door behind you when you leave.”

Gabriel watched Sam leave, closing his eyes as the door slammed shut ominously behind him.

He knew he had a lot of thinking to do.

 

******

“You sure you want to go back alone?”  Dean asked as Sam pulled on his coat the next morning.  He and Castiel had been surprised when Sam showed up at their door in tears, Castile bringing Sam inside to make him a cup of tea while Dean quickly called Lisa to tell her not to bother coming over that night.  Cas walked out of the bathroom to watch, leaning back against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  He hadn’t had much comment on his brother’s behavior other than to say that if Dean had asked him to only be with him, he would have done it without question.  “We could go back with you if you want.”

“No, it’s alright.  I can do this on my own.”

“What if he’s not there?”  Cas asked, Dean turning to shoot him an exasperated look.  “Do you really want to be alone if he didn’t choose you?”

“It’s alright guys, really.”  Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “If he left… I guess it’s just not meant to be.  I mean, you two fit together perfectly in spite of everything.  Maybe this is just proof we aren’t meant to be together.”

“Well, if you need us, we’ll be here.  Just knock first.”  Dean warned as Cas crawled up onto the bed next to him, the pair of them sharing a private smile.  Sam rolled his eyes - it wasn’t hard to guess what they were planning on doing as soon as he left. Standing outside his room door a few minutes later Sam took a deep breath to steady himself, testing the doorknob. 

It was locked.

Feeling the tears behind his eyes threatening to fall, he unlocked the door and slipped inside kicking off his shoes and slipping out of his coat.  It was only halfway to his bed that he looked up stopping dead in his tracks. 

Gabriel was asleep in the middle of the bed, his clothes still on where he lay curled on top of the covers.  Even though he was asleep there were heavy bags under his eyes as though he’d stayed up most of the night, Sam realizing with a lurch in his heart that the thing clutched in his arms was the shirt he’d worn the day before. 

Crawling across the bed, Sam curled up behind the angel kissing his hair as he folded around him, Gabe muttering in his sleep.  He blearily opened his eyes, looking back at Sam nibbling at his throat with muted satisfaction. 

“I choose you, in case you were wondering.”


End file.
